


Drunk

by Aramirandme81



Series: One Word Elaborations And One Shots [7]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Possible Character Death, Regret, Stupidity, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Verbal Abuse, Why you should NEVER drink excessively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elenhin and I decided to challange each other to both do the elaboration on my line Drunk from 'One Word'.<br/>The Line: Drunk: Ty is so angry and so drunk he doesn’t really know what he’s shouting, but when he sees the lonely tear escape from Anders eye, he wishes he knew so he could take it back.</p>
<p>This is my answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



Ty is so angry and so drunk he doesn’t really know what he’s shouting, but when he sees the lonely tear escape from Anders eye, he wishes he knew so he could take it back.

“I…” Ty starts but his brother just gives a sort of broken smile and get’s out his phone all the while backing away slowly, never turning away from Ty but distancing himself all the same.

“You’re right Ty, of course you are. And I’m sorry, I’ll get out of your hair let you enjoy your evening.” Anders says, his voice oddly flat and grey devoid of emotion, as he dials. “Hello? Yes, I need a cab please? The Hole in the Wall club, five minutes? I’ll be waiting outside yes, no need to text me when it’s there.” Anders finishes then lowers the phone and just looks at Ty for a moment the tear track still visible as the flashing lights from the dance floor catches it as they spill out the doors to the little yard area the club have for smokers and those who needs to cool down after dancing or imbedding too much. 

They’d gone out here because they wanted to talk and be able to hear each other without having to shout, and yet somehow Ty had still wound up shouting, he’s already forgotten why or what but the result is clearly evident in the stiff stance of his brother and the way his entire face is becoming blank and shut off like it hasn’t been since they reconnected after Anders banishment. A mask of pale marble, the only color the rainbow lights from the dance floor reflecting in the tear track as he moves further away from Ty, both physically and emotionally. 

“I…” Ty tries again and again Anders ignores his attempt by quickly interrupting him, as if he’s afraid of what Ty might say. Given that Ty just made him cry it’s not an unreasonable fear.

“Do you have your phone Ty?”

Ty automatically pads down his shirt and trousers.

“Yes. But I …”

“Then you can call a cab once you’re ready to head home. I’ve lost the mood to party and you shouldn’t be driving. You have a good time though all the better for me not being here I’m sure. ” Anders plows over Ty’s words and with a sickly false smile on his lips and a look of broken mirrors in his eyes turns and vanishes into the club and out of sight.

By the time Ty get’s his bearings and thoughts somewhat together and tries to catch up to his brother it’s too late and Ty can only watch the red rear lights of the taxi disappear down the street.

Sighing in frustration Ty heads back in to get his coat, but ends up deciding he needs another drink to get that bad taste out of his mouth, even if he doesn’t know quite what left it there.

 

One drink becomes two, two drinks become a pint, a pint becomes … a lot and Ty is pleasantly numb by the time Olaf places his hand on Ty’s shoulder with a look of concern.

“Looks like Anders was right. Hey buddy I think you’ve had enough don’t you?”

Ty can only nod, and watch as Olaf checks that Ty has paid for his drink and then helps Ty to his feet.

Ty is a bit insulted that Olaf would think he needs help but once he stands up, or rather wobbles slightly vertical, he realizes that Olaf might have a point there.

“Easy tiger I got you.” Olaf says and helps Ty to navigate the mass of people all around them out of the club and down the road a bit to where Olaf’s car is parked.

“I screwed up grandpa.” Ty says as Olaf all but pours him into the passenger seat. “I screwed up and I don’t even remember what I did.” He laments as he closes his eyes and let’s Olaf buckle his seatbelt. 

“Hmmm.” Is Olaf’s neutral answer as he carefully closes the car door making sure Ty’s extremities are all clear.

 

Ty wakes up sometime around noon to a head that feels like he went a few rounds with a bear and a mouth that tastes and feels like he ate it whole after the fight.

“Oh god.” He groans and slowly blinks his eyes open. Some kind soul has made sure that his curtains are drawn and there is a glass of water and a tube of Treo ready for him.

The fizzy sound of the tablets dissolving in the water is enough to make the veins in his head throb.

He downs the water in one go and lets himself fall gingerly back onto the bed and into the warm soft embrace of the pillows and comforter eyes closed and waiting for the drugs to kick in.

Once they do Ty lies in indecision for a few moments about whether he should get up and be productive or just stay in bed feeling sorry for himself.

In the end it’s a noise from somewhere in the house and the scent of coffee that makes him leave the bed.

 

Ty isn’t all that surprised to find Mike sitting on his couch a cup of coffee before him and looking at his phone as if he’s waiting for an important call.

“Hey.” Ty croaks out and heads for the coffee maker in the hopes that Mike have made enough for Ty as well.

‘Funny,’ Ty thinks ‘I was sure it was Olaf that picked me up, but then I was pretty out of it.’ He shrugs mentally and lets it slide. After all they all know Mike is the mother hen who has to know where all his chicks are, if for no other reason than to be able to peck at their stupidity.

Mike looks up but doesn’t say anything. Not even a teasing remark about how awful Ty looks, which unnerves Ty a bit to be honest. True Anders is the king of such teasing but still….

Ty stops in the middle of pouring coffee.

Anders….

There was something important about Anders… 

Ty sits down the pot and tries to remember what it was about his brother he’d had to remember but the alcohol last night had done its duty and he can only get fussy images of his brother’s face at some club or other. There is also this vague sense of unease and… guilt? Yes that’s guilt, that he can’t explain, but if he’s done something then he’s sure Anders will let him know and make him suffer for it in creative ways… or just by wining, Anders can wine like nobody’s business. 

Ty smiles at that thought, picks up the pot and finish pouring his coffee.

Seeing as Mike isn’t going to start talking Ty will, the silence is good on his hangover, and Mike have never been the most talkative of his brothers but still this time it just feels kind of unnerving.

“So I’m guessing I have you to thank for getting me home?”

“No… no that was Olaf.”

“Oh, I thought I remembered him doing it, I just wasn’t sure. I must have had an awful lot to drink last night.” 

“Must have yes.” Mike mumbles sort of quietly, and Ty frowns but again shakes it off. Mike can be one moody fucker at times, giving even ty himself a run for his money.

“Well I’m starving, would you like something as well Mike?” Ty asks already figuring how many eggs he’ll need for the both of them. Mike’s answer stops him cold though.

“No thanks.”

“…. What?” Mike isn’t a bottomless pit like Axl or Olaf, but he very rarely turns down food, and never food Ty has made.

“Are you alright Mike?” Ty asks as he turns to his brother and now that he’s really looking Mike does seem kind of pale, and he looks very tired.

“Mike?”

Mike looks up and Ty can see tear tracks on his face.

Tear tracks….

And just like that the memories of last night comes rushing back at him. 

Anders laughing at Ty’s poor attempt at a risky joke.

Ty feeling his whole body blush as Anders counters with one of his own.

Anders blowing of every advance made on him, because “Tonight we are having fun together.”

Ty laughing as Anders is dragged protesting to the dance floor by a woman as tall and broad as Axl not taking no for an answer.

And through it all drinks flowing…

He doesn’t get back the memory of what made the laughter turn to anger but he does get back the memory of the look on Anders face when he shouts at him… and he get’s back some of what he’d said.

*Whore… useless… total dick… door mat… all your fault… never been born… selfish… drunk… rapist… can’t stand you… only because we have to… leave us alone… fuck of… better if…. *

Ty pales and lets out a sob of his own.

*…better if you were dead…*

“Mike, Mike where is my phone?” Ty asks franticly.

Mike just gives him a bitter smile.

“He won’t answer Ty.”

“Mike…”

Mike just holds out a piece of paper for Ty to take.

Ty does and has to gulp at the stains on the edge of the paper, telling himself they aren’t what he thinks they are.

Unfolding the paper he starts at the two words on it… stares and then he crumbles like his world just did… 

“No, no, no.” He begs but Mike doesn’t say anything he just slides of the sofa and embrace his little brother.

The paper have fallen from Ty’s hands, floated on an invisible breeze and landed in a pool of light coming in from the window, illuminating the words: Wish Granted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry. And yet I'm not sorry at all.
> 
> I hope you will forgive me for this at some point, and please do feel free to scold me in the comments.
> 
> \- Aramir


End file.
